


L'amour d'une sorcière

by AngelLyslion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-04 15:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: FemHarry rencontre les originaux et elle découvre qu'elle est liée à eux.





	1. Chapter 1

Oncle Verron ouvre la porte de mon placard et me tire par le bras. Il me fait mal mais je ne me plains pas car je sais que si je le fais il me blessera encore plus.

« C'EST ENCORE DE TA FAUTE MONSTRE QUE JE N'AI PAS EU DE PROMOTION. TU AS FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE AVEC TA MONSTRUOSITÉ. NOUS T'HÉBERGEONS GRATUITEMENT ET NOUS TE DEMANDONS RIEN DU TOUT ET C'EST COMME CECI QUE TU NOUS REMERCIE. Il me crie dessus avec sa grosse voix et son visage rouge.  
\- Je te promets mon oncle je n'ai rien fait. Dis je en bégaiement et d'un ton tremblement.  
\- DEPUIS QUE NOUS T'AVONS ACCEUILLI, TOUT VA DE TRAVERS TU MÉRITE UNE BONNE LEÇON. Il enlève sa ceinture et commence à me fouettée avec. TU NE MÉRITE PAS DE VIVRE ESPÈCE D'ANORMAL. SI TA TANTE M'AVAIT ÉCOUTÉ JE T'AURAIS DÉPOSÉ DANS UN ORPHELINAT OU JE T'AURAIS NOYÉ. Il continue mais je ne comprends plus rien, je perds connaissance mais le choc ne vient jamais.

\---

Un homme se promène dans le quartier de Little Whinging âgée de la trentaine. Il ya quelques jours le trentenaire a senti comme une traction venant de Londres c'est pour cela ce départ soudaine pour découvrir pourquoi cette attirance. Le vampire sens une odeur de sang provenant de la rue du Privet Drive. Il se dirige vers le numéro quatre où l'odeur provient en entendant une grosse voix provenir de la maison, il entre dans cette dernière sans faire le moindre bruit. En apercevant la petit fille qui va tomber il utilise sa vitesse vampirique pour la rattraper et il sort aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. 

\---

Je me réveille dans un lit moelleux et confortable, si c'est un rêve je ne veux surtout pas me réveiller.  
Après quelques minutes une bonne odeur de nourriture vient chatouiller mes narines ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux.  
Je sens un regard sur moi. Je tourne la tête pour voir un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns. 

\- J'espère que tu vas bien, je t'ai sauvé de ta famille abusive. Et je t'ai soigné. Aussi je t'ai apporté un plateau repas tu doit avoir faim. 

\- Oui mais vous n'aurez pas dû. Je suis un monstre. C'est ce que ma famille me répète tout le temps. Je dis d'une voix apeurée devant cet inconnu, même si je sais qu'au fond de moi cet homme ne me fera aucun mal. Et non merci mais je n'ai pas faim, à ce moment mon ventre gronde pour signaler le contraire.

\- Moi je penses plutôt le contraire, dit-il moqueur. Mange ce que tu veux. Je m'appelle Elijah et comment t'appelles tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Lyra Monsieur, désolé monsieur mais je dois retourner chez ma famille sinon ils vont s'inquiéter pour moi. 

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ta famille a oublié tout souvenirs de toi et tu n'es pas prêtes a y retourner. Je te promets que tu n'y retourneras plus jamais, et je te garderais toujours et pour toujours. Rendors toi tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Je serai là à ton réveil.


	2. Chapitre 2

\- Bonjour frère, je crois que je l'ai trouvé.   
\- Qui as tu trouvé  
\- Notre salut. Hier soir j'ai senti une odeur de sang. Je suis allée en direction du sang pour voir un cachalot battre une petite fille. Et j'ai ressenti un lien spécial avec elle. Donc j'ai mis le gros cochon K.O et j'ai ramèné la fille dans la demeure que nous possédons à Londres et l'homme dans un cachot pour le faire souffrir. Et avant que tu me le demande elle s'appelle Lyra est en ce moment elle dort. Tu es le premier à le savoir.   
\- J'arrive dans peu de temps avec le reste de la fraterie.  
\- D'accord, elle commence à se réveiller, je te laisse. Je lui est promis d'être à ses côtés à son réveil.  
\- Bien, en revoir mon frère.

Elijah monte rejoindre sa petite protégée.

\---

J'ouvre mes yeux pour remarquer que je suis toujours dans la chambre où je me suis réveillée lors de mon premier réveil. Et que Monsieur Elijah est là comme il me l'a promis.

\- Lyra, bien dormi ? Me demande Monsieur Elijah.

\- Oui, merci Monsieur.  
\- Je t'en prie Lyra. Est ce que tu as faim ?  
\- Non, Monsieur, je le sais mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me faire si j'accepte. Je n'accepterai rien de sa part en tout ce qui touche à la nourriture, sauf si il me l'apporte.  
\- Mes trois frères et ma sœur vont venir. Ils se te feront rien. Je te le promets. Si tu as faim appelle moi et je t'apporterai de la nourriture, j'acquiesce légèrement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai compris.

Il quitte la chambre en laissant la porte entrouverte. Je tourne dans le lit pour essayer de me rendormir. Mais rien que de penser que de nouvelles personnes vont venir vivre ici me maintient réveiller.

\---

À la fin de la journée, les cinq enfants Mikaelson sont assis ou couché sur les canapés et fauteuils du salon. Ils discutent de comment ils doivent agir en la présence de Lyra.

\- Toutes ces réactions sont exactement celles d'un enfant maltraité et abusé. Faîtes très attention à vos gestes et votre voix en sa présence pour éviter qu'elle se referme sur elle-même. Surtout ne la forçait pas à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.   
\- Je crois qu'elle se réveille. Dit Elijah je peux aller la voir.   
\- Non  
\- S'il te plaît, supplie Rebekah.   
\- Très bien, tu peux aller la voir et prends le plateau posé à la cuisine, elle n'a pas mangé depuis ce matin.

\---

Dès que ma vision s'habitue à la luminosité de la pièce, à l'encadrement de la porte, je vois une femme blonde, elle ressemble légèrement à Elijah, c'est sûrement sa sœur. Il m'a prévenue mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils soient présents aussi tôt.

\- Bonjour Lyra, je suis Rebekah comme tu l'as sûrement deviné je suis la sœur d'Elijah. Mais si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Bekah. Est je sais que tu t'appelles Lyra car mon frère me l'a dit avant que je te monte ton plateau.


	3. Chapitre 3

Je sais que je peux faire un minimum confiance à Rebekah car elle est une fille et qu'aucune femme m'a touché ou blessé physiquement mais verbalement si. Aussi, elle m'a raconté son enfance et j'en ai fait de même. Elle m'a confié qu'elle est une vampire et qu'elle ne me ferai jamais de mal ainsi que ses frères. Elle m'a révélé que ses derniers partagent un lien très spécial avec moi. Et c'est pour cela qu’ils ne pourront jamais me blesser.

\- Est ce que tu es prête à rencontrer mes autres frères.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je n''ai pas le choix. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Si tu as le choix, mais il est préférable que tu le fasses, je resterai à tes cotés

\- Je resterai à tes côtés.

\- Promis ? Je demande d'une petite voix timide.

\- Je te le promets !

D'une main elle porte le plateau et de l'autre elle a ma main. Grâce à son contact je sens mon courrage monté d'un petit cran.

Une fois dans le salon, Rebekah dépose le plateau sur la table basse et je salut Monsieur Elijah.

\- Finn, Nick et Kol je vous présente Lyra. Lyra je te présente mes frères.  
\- Enchanté Mademoiselle Lyra. Dit un vampire qui a cheveux châtains et les yeux noir et qui a un visage similaire a celui de Monsieur Elijah. Je suis Kol. Il me prend doucement la main et l'embrasse au dos.

Après que les deux autres frères se soient présenté et que nous avons fait connaissances je m'endors dans les bras de Rebekah.

***

Rebekah porte Lyra jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois sa charge posée, elle descend rejoindre ses frères.

\- Vous pensez quoi de Lyra ?  
\- Elle est mignonne mais cela ce se voit qu'elle a été battu comme tu l'as dis Lijah.

***

\- S'il te plaît Oncle Verron, je n'ai rien fais, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Je vois mon oncle s'approcher de moi avec sa ceinture qu'il tient en main.

Tout mon être tremble de peur. Je savais que c'était trop beau. Les quelques moments que j'ai partagé avec Monsieur Elijah et sa famille.

J'entends une voix m'appeler

\- Lyra réveille tu fais un mauvais rêve.

En ouvrants mes yeux vert, je vois les cheveux blonds de Mademoiselle Rebekah devant mon visage. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux bleus rempli d'inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne retourneras jamais dans ton ancienne vie. Maintenant et jusqu'à la fin des temps tu es coincée avec nous.  
\- Merci Mademoiselle Rebekah.  
\- Je t'en prie Lyra, appelle moi juste Rebekah. Tu as rêvé de quoi.  
\- M-mo-mon on-cle allait me battre avec sa ceinture pour quelque chose dont j'étais innocente. Et j'ai cru que vous m'avez renvoyé là-bas.  
\- Rendors-toi, je reste avec toi, je te le promets. Bonne nuit petite princesse.

Je ferme mes yeux et me cale contre Mademoiselle Rebekah et aucun cauchemar n'es réapparu.

***

Durant ce temps-là, toujours dans le salon, les quatre frères préparent un plan de vengeance pour la famille adoptive et abusive de leur petite princesse.


	4. Chapter 4

Un mois que je suis avec les Mikealson et c'est les meilleures semaines de ma vie, je peux manger à ma faim, regarder la télévision rester dans mon lit et ne rien faire.   
Je me rappelle que dans une des nouvelles du soir. Ils disaient qu'une famille dans Privet Drive a été tué et que le tueur ou les tueurs les ont bien torturés car impossible de les reconnaître.   
Les frères ne m'ont pas laissé regarder l'émission par peur de me choquée ainsi que de me traumatisée. J'étais frustrée de pas connaître le nom des victimes mais j'ai le sentiment que ce sont mon ancienne famille.

\---  
⚠️ Mention de viole et torture ⚠️

Quelque jour avant l'assassinat des Durley. Les quatre frères sont réunis dans le salon pendant que leur sûr s'occupe de leur jeune liée.

— Quelqu'un a une idée pour briser et tuer la famille abusive de notre petite princesse ? questionne Elijah. Car les vider de leur sang manque d'originalité et de souffrance pour tout le mal qu'ils lui ont fait enduré   
— Nous allons obliger le père à torturer et violer leur fils sous les yeux de sa femme qui elle ne pourra rien faire, propose Klaus.   
— Et que faisons avec le cachalot et le cheval ?   
— Nous allons les emmener ici dans la cave et ainsi nous pourrons les faire subir les mêmes supplices qu'à notre âme sœur.   
— Juste avant qu'ils meurent nous les ramènerons chez eux pour maquiller la scène de crime en suicide familiale, s'exprime Kol.

Après des échanges sur comment tourmenter et harceler leurs victimes. Les quatre males quittent le manoir en avertissant leur sûr à l'étage qui veille toujours sur le plus ajout de leur famille.

Elijah conduit sa famille jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive où il avait trouvé pour la première fois Lyra. Plusieurs minutes après la fratrie sont arrivées dans le quartier où toutes les maisons se ressemblent.

Les quatre vampires toque à la porte. Le cachalot les invite à rentrer. Ces derniers sourient dû à l'erreur qui venait juste de commette.

\---

Besoin d'aide, je n’ai pas d'idée de torture adéquate pour les Dursley. Et de plus en ce moment j'ai quelques problèmes pour savoir qui je suis. Dans une semaine c'est mon anniversaire et j'aurai dix huit ans. J'ai juste une impression d'être complètement étrangère dans ma famille et je ne me sens pas chez moi. C'est pour cela qu'en ce moment je ne poste pas car j'ai pas trop la tête à cela et aussi je manque d'inspiration.   
J'espère juste une chose c'est qu'elle va revenir bientôt.


	5. Chapitre 5

Un an que je suis avec eux. J'ai appris à surmonter mes peurs et mes traumatismes. Même si de temps en temps il m'arrive de sombrer de nouveau. 

J'ai appris par la bouche de Kol que je suis une sorcière et c'était pour cela que des choses étranges se déroulaient autour de moi. Et que lui avant qu'il ne deviennent vampire, il en était un aussi mais d'une autre sorte. mais le fonctionnement reste le même est que pour que la magie opère c'est qu'une question de volonté et de visualisation.   
Puisque je peux maîtriser les éléments, il m'a aidé les contrôler.   
Kol tire ses pouvoirs de mère nature quant à moi ils viennent de leur propre source au niveau de mon cœur. Dû moins c'est ce que Kol m'a raconté. 

Elijah avec l'aide de Finn et Rebekah m'ont appris à me comporter comme une vraie petite Lady. Grâce aux contactes de Nik nous avons découvert que je suis une des plus riches héritière de la Grande Bretagne autant sorcière que moldus. 

Depuis qu'Elijah m'a prise de ma famille, j'ai entendu parler d'eux qu'une seule fois et c'était à la télévision mais Rebekah n'a pas voulu que je regarde l'émission par peur de faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux et aussi éviter de me choquée de ce que je pourrais voir et entendre.   
Suite à cela j'ai été un peu frustré mais je n'ai pas osé protester par peur que je sois battu alors qu'au fond de moi je sais ils ne lèveront jamais la main sur moi. 

\---

J'ai actuellement onze ans et ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre venant d'une école appelée Poudlard. Kol l'avait évoqué quand il s'est occupé de ma formation magique. Il m'a expliqué que l'école est divisé en quatre et que c'est un chapeau qui nous tri dans la maison qui nous convient le mieux. 

Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner spécial anniversaire. 

— Joyeux anniversaire, me crie ma famille. Oui, je considère les originaux comme ma famille et quand je serai majeur nous serons officiellement une famille.   
— Bonjour tout le monde, je m'exclame tout en souriant. En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai trouvé ma lettre de Poudlard. J'ai déjà envoyé ma réponse pour accepter ma place et je voulais savoir quand nous irons acheter mes fournitures scolaires ? 

— Nous irons demain, aujourd'hui nous allons en profiter pour fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit. Passons à table et savoure ton petit déjeuner spécial ensuite nous irons au parc d'attraction qui a ouvert il n'y a pas très longtemps. et je suis arrivé obtenir 

\---

A la fin de la journée je m'endors les étoiles plein les yeux heureuse de cette journée inoubliable comment mes six précédent anniversaires passer avec eux.


	6. Chapitre 6

Nous déambulons dans l'allée marchande du chemin de traverse pour obtenir mes fournitures scolaires. Je suis sous un petit glamour pour eviter d'être reconnu car nous avons vite appris que j'étais célèbre dans ce monde.   
Nous nous sommes séparés en deux groupes Elijah, Nik et Finn qui prennent mes livres, mes fournitures de potions. Et dans le deuxième Kol, Bekah et moi qui récupérons mes vêtements et ma baguette.  
En premier lieu, je voulais acheter ma baguette magique, depuis le temps que je rêve de l'avoir.

Je cours dans l'allée jusqu'à la boutique de baguette sachant très bien que mes deux vampires me retrouveront facilement grâce à mon odeur et plus particulièrement Kol dû au lien qui nous lies.  
Je rentre dans la boutique à l'allure délabrée et où est écrit en or l'inscription suivante : Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C.

La cloche avertit de mon arrivée, et en attendant qu'il arrive j'observe ce qui m'entoure. Il y a des centaines d'étagères où sont exposé des baguettes dans des boîtes. L'ambiance est quelque peu austère et sombre. Et une seule chaise est placé au centre.

— Bonjour Miss Potter-Mikealsonje vous attendais depuis un moment !   
— Bonjour Monsieur Ollivander !   
— Je me rappelle que votre mère possédait comme une baguette faite en bois de saule de longueur 25,5 possédant comme cœur un crin de licorne, cette baguette est souple et rapide, parfaite pour les enchantements.   
Et votre père avait une baguette d'acajou de 27,5cm et avait comme cœur un ventricule de dragon elle est flexible et très efficace pour la métamorphose.   
— Si vous le dites   
— Mais je ne penses pas que vous êtes la pour entendre toutes ces histoires. Attendez moi, je crois savoir qu'elle baguette pourrait vous convenir.

Il part dans l'arrière boutique pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une boite bleue marine.

— Tenez, elle fait 27 cm sa base est un chêne blanc qui n'existe plus maintenant avec du sang de la sorcière original ainsi que des premier vampires. Cette dernière est très efficace en charmes, en transfiguration et en défense mais elle a un sale caractère. Prenez en bien soin, votre baguette est unique est impossible à refabriquer

Je la récupère et sens une douce chaleur se répendre en moi.

— Je crois Mademoiselle Potter-Mikealson que vous avez trouvez votre baguette ou devrais-je dire que c'est elle qui vous a trouvée. Je vous rappelle que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier ou sa sorcière et non le sorcier ou la sorcière qui trouve sa baguette.

Je le remercie et paie ma baguette avec son étui et quitte la boutique remarquant directement deux vampires qui m'attendent avec une certaine impatience.   
Je leur saute dessus en faisant attention qu'il n'y a personne.

— J'ai ma baguette mais petit conseil ne la touchez pas jamais malgré qu'elle contient votre sang et celui de votre mère elle est aussi composée de chêne blanc.

Tout en discutant de mon nouveau bien, nous nous dirigeons vers Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. Puisque le magasin est vide, mes emplettes o't été très vite fait, nous retrouvons le reste de mes âmes sœurs et nous rentrons au manoir Mickelson qui est devenu ma maison.

Et un autre bon point, je n'ai jamais revu,ni réentendu parlé des Dursley.

* * *

  
Prochain chapitre la grande rentrée et j'hésite à mettre Lyra à 

— Serpentard   
Ou à   
— Serdaigle

La maison joue pas un rôle capital pour l'histoire mais puisque je n'arrive pas à me décider je vous laisse choisis sa future maison. 


	7. Chapter 7

Je monte dans le train qui m'éloigne de plus en plus de ma famille.   
Mes liés me préparent une surprise, je le sens mais j'ignore quoi et je n'aime pas spécialement ça.

Je suis rejoins par un garçon aux cheveux blonds patine, plaqué contre son cou et aux yeux bleus orageux. Il a un air hautain qui me fait penser un peu à Nik quand il négocie un marché.  
Aussi un garçon roux qui a un peu la coupe au bol rentre sans frapper et ni se présente. 

\- La première chose à faire avant de rentrer c'est de toqué et la deuxième chose à faire c'est de se présenter donc maintenant, tu me fera un plaisir de quitter notre wagon et va te plaindre ailleurs car tes gémissements j'en ai rien à faire. Je le vois déguerpir et je souffle de soulagement.  
\- Je te parie que c'est un Wesley !   
\- Nous verrons bien, je hausse les épaules. 

Jusqu'à la fin du trajet, personnes n'est venu nous déranger.   
Un géant nous appelles et nous embarquons dans des barques, je suis avec Draco et Blaise qui est le meilleur ami de ce dernier.   
Nous arrivons enfin au château et en entrant dedans je ressens une magie familière, elle est douce réconfortante et rempli d'amour.   
Au bout de quelques minutes nous rentrons dans la grande salle et où je vois mes liés, je me demande bien ce qu'il font ici et d'un regard de leur part, je comprends que tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure. 

\- Avant de commencer le banquet de début d'année nous allons triés les premières années et vous présenter vos anciens et surtout nouveaux professeurs. Annonce Dumbleudore.   
\- Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique et vous allez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je vous placerait le choixpeau.   
La femme commence à nous appeler, Draco est envoyé à Serpentard et ensuite c'est à moi.  
\- Lyra Mikaelson ! Je m'avance jusqu'au tabouret avec appréhension, je m'assois et j'entends une voix dans ma tête.   
\- Tiens une Mikaelson où devrais-je dire une Potter. Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre. Tu as une soiffe de d'apprendre et tu veux montrer que tu peux te débrouiller seule. Voici un dilemme mademoiselle mais je crois savoir où je vais te placer. SERPENTARD ET SARDAIGLE.

La salle reste choqué avant que les deux tables où je sois appelée applaudissement. Je me dirige vers Draco pour finir d'assister à la répartition et le dernier appelé est le garçon roux qui n'a aucune manière, il s'appelle Ron Wesley et il se retrouve à Poussoufle. 

\- Maintenant, j'ai le grand plaisir d'accueillir vos nouveaux professeurs les Mikaelson, la famille Original et les descend de la première sorcière. Il vous enseignerons la défense contre les forces du mal !


	8. Chapter 8

Les frères Mikaelson sont réunis dans leur chambre à Poudlard.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle est contente que nous soyons là? demande Kol   
\- Bien sûr, il a été surpris, nous attendons, il est devenu son petit nuage, ce n'est plus tout ce que nous avons fait pour protéger ce chèvre folle aux bonbons au citron.   
\- Quelle personne sensée mettait-on comme mot de passe "citron sucré"?   
\- Et nous estimons qu'il n'est pas fini chez les rouges et les voitures sinon elle serait passée avant la fin de l'année.   
\- Oui!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle, les emplois du temps sont distribués et je le fais à mon grand bonheur que la partie des cours est en binômes entre serpentards et serdaigle. Comme cela j'aurais pas besoin de choisir ma maison même si j'alternerai chaque semaine.

Je suis contente aussi que mes liens sont avec moi aumoins je me sensai moins seule et j'éviterai de partir en dépression. En fait, je suis respecté et je suis en quelque sorte la princesse. J'utilise mon statut quand cas d'urgence extrême. Et je vois bien que Dumbitche me regarde avc des yeux avide de pouvoirs mais malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour moi je ne tomberai pas dans son piège. Et s'il ose touché à un seul de mes précieux cheveux Bin assez parlé et allons en défense avec Elijah.

\- Bonjour la classe, pour ce premier cours qui dure seulement une heure, je vais vous parler du programme ainsi que de la façon dont vous allez travailler et qui va suivre prochainement seribt plus pratique même s'il y aura de la théorie.

Je ne me suis jamais trompé. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter, il n'est rien que pour moi. Mais la seule a choisi ce que je retiens et il nous a plu à chaque fin de semaine une évaluation.


	9. Chapter 9

Ma journée se passe tranquillement et avant que le couvre feu arrive, je vais dans la chambre de mes liés.

Une fois devant la porte, je toque à cette dernière. 

\- Entre Lyra, c'est ouvert, me dit Elijah

Je pousse la porte pour voir que mes compagnons tous présents dans la pièce commune qui leur sert de salon. Je me dirige vers le canapé et m'assois sur les genoux de Nik et ce dernier joue avec mes cheveux

\- Vous m'avez manqué   
\- Toi aussi tu nous as manquée, sinon comment c'est passsé ta journée Love ?  
\- Bien mais trop longue à mon goût, surtout en histoire de la magie ! J'ai crû que j'allais m'endormir où mourir d'ennuie !  
\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas mourir ?  
\- Oui je le sais, je lève les yeux au ciel. Mais à certains moments je le voudrais bien. Surtout piur échappé à un cours portant sur la guerre des gobelins opposant les sorciers qui c'est passé des siècles avant moi !  
\- Tu sais que l'histoire est import...  
\- Que c'est important car c'est avec cette dernière que nous pouvons avancer et ne pas commette les mêmes erreurs ? Merci Elijah mais tu me la rabâcher une centaine de fois donc oui je suis au courant. Et Kol n'as qu'à prendre le cours, je pense que cela serait beaucoup plus intéressant ! Je cris. Je sors du salon rejoins la salle commune des verts et argents et ferme le lien qui me lie à eux même si je sais que certains sont pour rien.

Je pars dans ma chambre que je partage avec moi-même en ignorant tout le monde et m'endors dans l'uniforme.


End file.
